Infamous my way
by swiftshadow52
Summary: my first fanfiction. about my life if i had electrical powers. reveiw i wanna know what you thought
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Memories and recallections

On one nice, and sunny day a man named joshua was going through his attic. Josh found a picture of his fifth grade class picture. Back then he acted so funny, but he was a technical engineer now. His old friend Dakotah had also followed the path to be a technical engineer, and they both worked together on projects. Another kid in the class named Joshua as well became a marine, and he had recently gotten back from russia. He looked down at nicholas who was now as Dakotah had told him, to be a scientist. Nick worked with them from time to time, and an old friend named Alexander was a chemist. Alex had helped them once with a new super computer, but it failed miserably. Joshua woke up the next morning, and rushed realizing he was late for work. He was called by Dakotah. "Hey Josh dude we have to hurry. get to the airport fast. Me Alex, Nick, Just, and Josh are waiting.", Dakotah finished. "Wait...what do you-", Josh H. found the phone was hung up. "Oh Dakotah what did you get us in to", He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

A dragrace...here?

Josh H. got into his car, a red ferrari to be exact, and he drove to the airport. He got a call again. "Hey can you come get me. I have to go too, oh also I think somone else has to come as well", Azaya said then hung up. Josh H. was puzzled, but he went to Azayas house, and honked the horn. Azaya came out followed by Bao-tran, and they got in. "We gotta hurry Josh, we have to get there fast as possible", Azaya said. "Ok hold on then" Josh H. said, and put his car in drive. The car flew forward at a high speed. Soon they got to the airport, and he skidded to a stop. "Hey Josh, sorry if Azaya rushed you, because the flight was held back", Dakotah said coolly. "But I do remember when we argued about who made the fastest car" Dakotah said with obvious challenge. Josh H. smiled, and said "oh your on". Dakotah walked over to his car, and got in. It was a green lamborghini Inferno mix. He Drove up to josh's car. Alex, and justin both said "hey don't leave me out". Justin got into his Challenger, and Alex got into his mustang. "Go!", Azay shouted, and at that they flew down the parking lot. Alex immediately turned on nitro, and got in front of justin. Justin looked at the challenge, and used his nitro as well. They sped down the parking lot, and Josh H. used his too. Dakotah had used his now, and Dakotah suddenly flew down the lot. Dakotah won with Josh in second, and Justin third.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

More pain less gain

Right when Dakotah hit the brakes he heard something snap, and his car began to flip.

...

The rest of the people from the class they were in showed up, and saw four cars fly down the parking lot. Madyson recognized one as Dakotah's because she had been dating him secretely for some time. She parked her corvette, and got out to watch. After the four drag racers got to the end...CRASH!

...

Josh H., Alex, and Justin got out, and gasped. The car stopped flipping, but began to roll down a hill. This time the car completely stopped, and Josh H. was next to the scrap metal of what used to be a wonderful car. All that Josh H. heard was slow, heavy breathing coming from the inside. When he took a look, Dakotah was bleeding from his leg severely, and he was losing conciousness fast. Josh H. couldn't pull him out, so he called 911. As the phone rang everyone else stood at the top of the hill gasping. The phone answered "hello you have reached the emergency hotline. Press 1 for police, two for ambulance, or three for fire department", Josh H. immediatly pressed two. Somone answered almost instantly and said "hello you have reached the sacred heart hotline what is your emergency" Josh H. was almost shouting out of panic "My co-worker just...flipped down...hill...car" His words came out shaken, and unsteady. The woman replied "ok sir we need you to calm down, tell us where you are, and we will send an ambulance right away", Josh H. calmed slightly, and replied "At coastline airport at the far left side of the parking lot". "an ambulance is being sent right now goodbye", The woman hung up, and sure enough an ambulance siren was heard in the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The blue explosion

Josh H. inspected the totalled car, and said "Hey Josh V. What is this weird material?". Josh V. came over, and quickly said "C4, but I wouldn't worry it looks stable. Let me check". Josh V. put his ear up to it, and listened. He began to shout "This things gonna blow, Dakotah was set up!". Both Josh's ran over to Dakotah, and carefully got him out. Once Dakotah was out Josh H., and Josh V. were holding him up having to walk instead of run away. The C4 began to glow blue, and Josh V. said "that isn't C4...that means everybody run!". They began to run with Dakotah, and every one else ran way ahead. They accidentally dropped him, and Josh H. went to turn, but Josh V. said "forget it were to late". They both jumped for cover, and right when the ambulance pulled up the car exploded into a blue shockwave looking thing. Nick shouted "we have to keep running or we will get sucked in!". Aimee nodded in conformation, and at that everyone ran. Sage got into his truck, and yelled "come on everyone get in!" two more people got into the car, and the rest jumped in the back. Sage drove off as fast as he could, and they all got to the main road. They drove about 3 miles until they escaped...barely. Everyone that got sucked in was killed without any exturnal damage, and soon it stopped, and imploded itself bringing Justin with it. Justin fell unconcious, and got sucked back to where Dakotah was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

What's happening to us

Dakotah slowly woke up seeing his clothes were torn, and he was slightly bleeding. Justin was on the ground a couple feet from him, and he woke up after a minute or so. He was beat up slightly as well. Dakotah spoke up "how are we alive, and...my leg is fixed?" Justin stood up, and replied "the city is...gone". Dakotah hadn't noticed, and he stood up as well. They were on a tiny hill, and buildings were broken, streets torn and cracked. A helicopter was flying around, and speaking with a megaphone "if you can walk please evacuate across the bridge back to the concrete district". Dakotah and justin started running to the parking garage, and Dakotah was called. Josh said off the phone "Dakotah? you there...pick up your damn phone" "What josh" "meet me at the bridge ok" "fine". Dakotah, and Justin were shocked, and electricity went through them both. "The hell? we should be dead..." Justin just nodded, and they kept walking. Soon they were shocked again, and Justin said "no...no no, no!" they both went across the bridge as lightning started to strike on it. When they got to the other side the passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

In my eyes

story now in first person

As I lied in the hospital bed I felt...Like I could hear the screams of dying. Josh V. died from a fallen building, Azaya died from bullet wounds. Madyson lost her friend Kacy, almost lost me. Josh was always there, somehow knew i would be ok. On the outside everything was going to hell, but on the inside. Inside of me, something was just beginning. scary at first but after a while...I learned to control it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The broadcaster and death group

I looked around, until I saw justin. I walked up to him, and we began to talk. we discussed these weird new powers, and then josh came up. "yo we gotta head to archer...heard they dropped some food", he said quickly. We nodded, and followed until we got there. I looked up, and said "so i guess I have to climb up there". Josh shrugged, and both me and Justin climed up. I got to the top first, and he came right after. We got the food down, and some group of junkies with guns began to shoot up the place. Justin jumped down doing a weird thunder drop, and i followed through as he did. We both got shot multiple times, but we didn't die. After we jumped out of shock we began killing them. Some bazooka maniac shot me, and hit directly. I fell down, and Justin ran over. He began to help me up when his electricity flowed through my arm. I was soon healed somehow, and we finished the job. A tv jacker appeared, and dumped the whole blame of the explosion on me. People noticed me standing there, and I watched hopelessly as madyson walked away. Justin walked over, but thought again. Josh, and I made plans to escape this weird quarintine. Justin could come if he wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Karma is acting

Justin let the people get their share of the food, and I felt rage build up. I shot electricity out at the civilians, and killed almost all of them. "What the hell are you doing?" Josh said as Justin watched. I just ran off to the bridge. The two followed silently. When we got there I saw a crowd, and decided to make a riot. It would be easier. I shot some people in the crowd, and I did what I planned. Justin attacked them directly, and suddenly my electricity turned red. I looked at it quickly, but shook the thought off. We made it to the last gate, and everyone suddenly got shot by a wall of machine guns. Josh ran for it, but he had been killed. I shouted "no!" as he fell into the water. Me, and Justin ran for the quarintine unit, and jumped in. After a confrentation with some moya, we headed back saddened by the death of Josh.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Why am I acting like this

As we got back I still saw people running from me. They ran to Justin, and I became enraged. I pulsed electricity through my arm, and Justin did the same. We ran at eachother in head on clash. I flew back, and lied on the ground staring up with one tear. I had no friends anymore, but why did I still love madyson. She hated me. I soon began shooting up every person I saw. My electricity was blood red, and then I saw what kessler ment by this. There were two buildings: one had six doctors, and the other had Madyson. I greedily went for Madyson, and when I got there it wasn't her. She was with the doctors, and time slowed down as she fell. Every power I had, and I couldn't do anything. She sprung back to life quick enough to say she was dissapointed in what I had become. I buried her in the park, and vowed to kill kessler, and maybe Justin as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The end is coming

I had used this thing again to enhance my powers, and I had killed Kessler gladly. He said he was me from the future, but I had to take a minute to beleive him. I looked over, and Justin stood there saying "why don't we just end this now", and I nodded. We both stood there beginning to fight our last battle.

The end

sequel ( Dakotah's fall) coming soon


End file.
